Chains and Whips
by Tinker.Is.Ebil
Summary: Kurt is surely no gay face and he's going to prove that to one Sebastian Smythe and his boyfriend could use a little pick-me-up. Watch out people, sticks and stones may break his bones but chains and whips excites him! Kurbastian if you squint your eyes.


**A/N: Hello dear readers. Chris Colfer has mentioned before in his interviews that he wanted to do this particular song in glee. So this is MY version of the number. I mean this IS fanfiction. So hope y'all like it. **

**To my readers who follow 'Ville de L'amour', the third chapter is still in progress! Very sorry for what would be a pretty late upload. I got carried away writing this one-shot. Hope this will satisfy you guys for the moment. Thanks for you patience!**

**For those of you who don't know, 'Ville de L'amour' is a Kurbastian fic so if you're interested, go and check it out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chains & Whips**

"_I don't like you."_

"_Fun. I don't like you either."_

"_I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you."_

"_Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a joke. And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face, and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."_

Kurt had been replaying that particular scene in his mind over and over again for the last couple of days. The words of that insufferable Warbler whose attitude is as aggravating as Timon's had affected the countertenor more than he would like to admit.

'Gay face! How dare he say I have a gay face! Puh-lease I wouldn't be caught dead wearing khakis and I'm going to enter NYADA and make it big in New York and we'll see who'll be donning a Lima Bean apron then.'

The countertenor was enjoying a particular daydream where he has become a Broadway sensation and is in Lima to visit his family. A few paparazzi littered outside the Lima Bean, snapping pictures and hoping to get some juicy coverage that would maybe earn them a promotion, as the countertenor sauntered into the coffee shop to order a grande-sized non-fat mocha and guess who was manning the counter? None other than meerkat face Sebastian. Ah the expression of the Warbler's face when he realised who he is.

Then he was snapped out of his reverie when Mr Schuester walked into the choir room with Finn, holding red plastic cups and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Hey, great news, everybody. Sectionals is going to be a challenge, but we have a-"

He quirked his eyebrow and decided to speak up, "Mr Schue, we all appreciate your endless supply of affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship."

"Not if I can help it."

Kurt looked towards the doorway to see an unexpected face. Sam walked into the room exuding a kind of confidence that hadn't been there the year before. Then everybody started cheering.

g-l-e-e

The time of Sam's return to the glee club is definitely commendable. Things have been pretty tense in the choir room the past week, what with their disputes with the Trouble Tones and then having to find extra members to replace the girls who had jumped ship to Ms Cocoran's glee club. Even Kurt's and Blaine's time spent together had been strained lately. Finn's hostile behaviour towards Blaine had started to take a toll on Blaine and he couldn't, for the love of Vogue, figure out what he did to affront the tall boy. They had been getting along just fine before Blaine had transferred to McKinley High. They had even hung out a couple of times, talking about football and what team they were rooting for.

With Sam's return, the atmosphere in the glee club had been less tense. They had three of the band members to fill the empty positions left by Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. And the set list had also been selected.

Just when they have taken two steps forward, it seems like they would take a step back. As they were practicing dance moves set by Mr Schuester and Mike, Puck stopped halfway through and that was when shit hits the fan.

"What does it even matter anyway? It's not like we have a chance of winning. Not without the girls"

"Sir, girls smell better than ham and when they're dancing and bouncing around, you can't help but watch them." Rory stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well that's it then. We'll take what's most appealing about us as a group and we'll use it to our advantage." Mr Schuester said.

It was then Blaine suggested, "Yeah, how about, you know, something like, um…" He shuffled forward and did a spin at the end with both hands outspread.

"…something like that."

Kurt beamed brightly at his boyfriend's moves and commented eagerly, "Cute."

"I like the spin. I like the spin. Try it again," Mr Schuester said fervently as everybody started to do the move.

"Yeah."

Then Sam spoke up, "God, okay, stop, stop. Look, Blaine, this…" and did the spin.

"…Is totally boy band. What we need to sell here is sex."

When Sam did the body roll, Kurt couldn't help but perk up. The body roll definitely was a hot move and could definitely boost their chances in Sectionals. Just the thought of losing did not sit well with him and he wanted to prove a point to one Sebastian Smythe. They had done worse, case in point 'Push It'. Everyone else started to imitate what Sam was doing.

As he watches on, Kurt had to contain himself by biting his lips. Oh come on, give him break, he is just a gay teenage boy. It is inevitable that watching a group of boys doing body rolls would spark a little physical reaction. And when Blaine spoke up, he couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

"No, that's not what we need. We don't have to resort to…that. You know, it's selling out."

"I came back here to win! When you're desperate, sometimes you gotta, you know, use your assets and do what you gotta do to get back that advantage. _This_ is the advantage." Sam said as he did another body roll at the end.

"Of course that's what you think; you have to think that in order to sleep at night."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not for sale."

Enraged at that statement, Sam shoved at Blaine causing him to shove right back. Blaine had had enough. He had finally reached his peak.

Before any real harm could be done, Finn and Mr Schuester quickly pulled them apart. Shaking his head, Blaine walked out of the choir room.

Everyone was stunned because Blaine had always seemed like a cool guy who would never lash out. Kurt decided he would have to figure a way out to cheer Blaine up as he decided against chasing after the ex-Warbler, opting to let him cool down by himself.

g-l-e-e

The next day Kurt met up with two of his girl friends at the shopping mall; Mercedes and Santana (Brittany couldn't come because Lord Tubbington had fallen sick again). Hey just because they were rivals in glee club, it did not mean they couldn't hang out. They had been shopping for two hours already and decided to take a break, what with the bags each of them was sported carrying.

"Damn, my legs are killing me." Mercedes groaned out as she sat down, placing her shopping bags beside her.

"Well if you could cut down on half of the dozen pig fats I'm sure you consume daily, you wouldn't have this predicament." Santana said snidely.

Kurt quickly did damage control as he watched Mercedes practically burn a hole into Santana with her glare.

"So girls, talking about predicament, I have one of my own."

At that, Mercedes and Santana's attentions snapped towards him and looked questioningly at him. "Well well, I didn't think I'd see the day Kurt Hummel asking for help." Santana said sultrily.

Kurt shot her a 'Bitch, please!' look and continued to say, "I just need a little advice."

"We're listening." Mercedes said.

Then Kurt told them about his and Blaine's encounter with Sebastian at Lima Bean and their little trade of insults when Blaine had gone off to get more coffee. The ex-Cheerios had become more and more infuriated as he told the girls all about Sebastian and his not-so-innocent intentions towards his boyfriend.

"He's just so…ugh!"

"He called you gay face? I'mma go end him! No ONE talks like that to my boy and get away with it!"

Kurt found his best girl friend's defensiveness over him to be endearing but he said, "That wouldn't help. Blaine would probably get mad at me if you do that."

Santana looked like she was deliberating something before she spoke, "Aunty Tana here has an idea. Why don't you suggest to Mr Schue to invite the Garglers to McKinley for an Invitational. Tell him that it would help you guys practice for Sectionals and you can take the chance to do a number of your own to show that crab how exactly "gay face" you are."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Santana's last statement.

Santana rolled her eyes at him and said, "You know what I mean, Porcelain."

"Well… that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Kurt said as he pondered on Santana's suggestion.

"It's great and you know it, Porce."

Then he was hit with a sudden epiphany, he couldn't help the grin that took over his face.

"Okay, why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Satan you are a genius! I think I may be able to hit two birds with one stone if I play this right."

Santana just smirked smugly in respond.

"What do you mean?" the black diva asked.

"Not only will this teach Sebastian he's messing with the wrong person but I can also cheer Blaine up! You know after the whole sex selling debacle."

"I have to say, that's ingenious Santana," Mercedes admitted.

"All right, I already know what number I want to perform, however I may need assistance from you girls."

"Count me in, Kurt!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"I thought you'd never ask," said the Hispanic girl, in a perfect Holly Holiday imitation.

g-l-e-e

"Come in."

"Mr Schue, may I have a word with you please?" Kurt asked as he entered Will Schuester's office with apprehension.

"Sure, Kurt. Are you having any problems at class?" Mr Schuester looked up from grading some papers as he gestured for Kurt to take a seat.

The countertenor pulled out a chair and sat down gracefully, carefully placing his bag beside him. "No, I'm doing very well in my classes Mr Schue. We all know just how academically challenging McKinley is."

Will Schuester just ignored the mockery jab at the end of Kurt's statement and asked, "What is it then?"

"I would like to propose an idea that may help up our game for Sectionals."

"Alright, Kurt. I'm all ears," the Spanish teacher said, interested to know what idea Kurt have. New Directions definitely need all the help they can get if they want to win Sectionals.

"I'm thinking we should..."

g-l-e-e

"Ready for this, Porcelain?" Santana said as she walked over to Kurt who was standing by a St. Andrew's cross Santana had managed to acquire. He didn't want to know how Santana had gotten her claws on that thing. He glanced nervously at the metal structure; it looked pretty daunting to him.

"I…think so." Kurt said as he fiddled nervously with the ribbon's end on his outfit.

"Come off it Hummel. You're gonna kill this number, along with some of the audiences I'm sure." the Cheerios smirked, running her fingers through Kurt's thick hair causing it to be even more messy.

"Santana is right, Kurt. You're gonna be amazing out there. So don't you dare doubt yourself. And I've put too much effort in your outfit for you to just back out like this." Mercedes spoke sassily as she stalked towards Kurt.

"Okay… and talking about the outfit. Gaga! I feel so naked!" Kurt blushed heavily as he shivered at the cold air brushing against his bare skin.

"Kurt, you wore a corset to school in your sophomore year. This isn't that different." Mercedes gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Yeah but I was much more covered than _this_! Why did I agree to do this again? I might as well say adieu to my rep," the countertenor huffed out, gesturing at his outfit.

Santana rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Kurt's head, "Listen here, Porcelain. You're going to do great. Heck, even better than great. And every piece of trash out there is going to go crazy over you. Trust Aunty 'Tana on this."

"C'mon, Kurt. Don't you want to just put Sebastian in his place and you're doing this for Blaine too right?" Mercedes said persuasively as she squeezed Kurt's arm reassuringly.

"Yes you two are right. I'm being silly. No one pushes the Hummel around. Now help me get on this monstrosity!" Kurt said, smiling confidently.

"Atta boy! Wait, let me touch up your face before you get on that thing," Mercedes beamed at Kurt as she held out a blush and dust it across Kurt's cheek and then applying a thin layer of lip gloss while Santana ruffled Kurt's hair some more, earning an annoyed grunt from the boy.

"Hey guys, we're up in five," a guy reminded them.

"Alright, into places everyone and hey, you two dunderheads, c'mere and attach Porce to that X!" Santana called out two backstage workers milling around.

Mercedes turned to Kurt and gave him a hug, whispering softly, "Go get 'em tiger."

Kurt smiled appreciatively at his best friend and replied, "Thanks 'Cedes. Now go out there and be awed by my performance."

g-l-e-e

"Welcome to McKinley and thank you for attending this Invitationals. We're honoured to have you guys here. So let's give a warm welcome to Dalton Academy's Warblers!"

Mr Schuester had accepted Kurt's suggestion to hold an Invitational with enthusiasm and quickly conferred the idea to the rest of the New Directions later that day during glee club. The idea had been received warmly by the other members. Rachel had immediately volunteered herself for a solo which Mr Schuester instantly rejected, saying it's time to showcase the other talents in the glee club. Surprisingly, he had chosen Kurt for a solo (it may or may not have to do with Kurt's offer to help him pick out the perfect gift for Miss Pillsbury upcoming birthday) and then suggested to do a group number.

To everyone's shock, Rachel had conceded and even wished Kurt's luck. The countertenor had warmly hugged her in thanks. After he had pulled away from her, his boyfriend promptly grabbed his face and kissed him wetly in congratulations as Puck wolf whistled in the background.

In goodwill, Mr Schuester had extended an invitation to the Trouble Tones as well which Miss Corcoran gladly accepted. Santana and Mercedes had smiled knowingly at each other when they heard.

The Warblers were then invited via Blaine. He had called up David and relayed the invitation. After further deliberation with the Council, they had accepted the invitation. Each group would be performing two numbers starting with New Directions seeing as they are the host, followed by the Warblers then lastly Trouble Tones.

After the series of clapping had died down, Mr Schuester continued speaking, "Alright guys! First up is a performance from Kurt Hummel featuring the Cheerios!" Kurt had gotten Mr Schuester's permission to enlist the Cheerios' help for his number.

The curtains drew back to reveal a single spotlight lighting down upon an eight feet tall metal structure in the form of an 'X' standing in the middle of the stage and the Cheerios were laying down on the floor dressed all in black leather. All the male cheerleaders were topless, a couple of them spotting a pair of suspenders.

To say the audiences were confused was an understatement.

"What the hell is that?" Finn was heard whispering to Rachel, eyeing the odd structure on stage. Rachel simply drew her eyebrows together in respond. She had expected Kurt to do a Broadway number but this didn't seem very… Broadway-esque.

Sebastian was musing silently to himself, 'He'll probably make a fool of himself and I cannot wait to witness that.' He smirked with malice at the thought.

"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?" Puck exclaimed.

"What is it, Puck?" Blaine asked with confusion.

Kurt had been very tight-lipped about the number he was going to perform for the Invitational. No one knew what song he was going to do, but they had expected him to sing something from a musical, most likely a female solo too. Even when Blaine had begged to know, even going as far as giving him the puppy dog eyes, Kurt's lips remain sealed on the matter. The New Directions had even tried to spy on Kurt but that didn't work out too well when they realised Kurt hadn't been practicing in the auditorium.

"That's an-"

Before Puck could finish his answer, Santana's and Brittany's voices sounded across the stage to the auditorium before the bass joined in the middle. The starting of Rihanna's SM was unmistakable.

_Na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Na na na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on_

The audiences watched in wonder as the two girls rose up from the floor crawling on their hands and knees before slowly raising to their full height. Santana was dressed in an overall black leather suit (It was a close imitation to Cat Woman's outfit minus the mask) that looked like it was painted onto her skin paired with a pair of black ankle boots while Brittany had on a black bustier with a black leather mini skirt fully slit at the side paired with a pair of black boots that reached her calves.

Then they heard Kurt started singing. The New Directions and the Warblers were blown away by Kurt's voice. He was singing in a lower register than he usually did, his voice sounded so sensual it was like he was purring the words out. Santana and Brittany continues to harmonise in the background. Yet there still was no sight of Kurt.

_Feels so good being bad__  
><em>_There's no way I'm turning back__  
><em>_Now the pain is my pleasure__  
><em>_'Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine__  
><em>_Out the box, out of line__  
><em>_The affliction of the feeling__  
><em>_Leaves me wanting more_

It was then the rest of the Cheerios started to rise up from the floor, moving like they were animals on a prowl with their hands curled into claws. Then two male Cheerios moved towards each side of the X-frame in the middle of the stage. It didn't take the audience long to notice one of the males had a short whip strapped to his hip while the other one had a flogger in his hand. They began to dance and grind against the metal structures, before slowly turning it around.

When the X-frame was fully turned around, several gasps could be heard across the auditorium. More than a few of the New Directions had their mouths opened wide, Rachel in particular was sputtering nonsensically and a few Warblers could be seen holding tissues to their nose.

Blaine stared wide eyed at the sight before him and he could feel the heat rushing to his entire face and down to his neck and further south. 'Is that really Kurt?'

Sebastian was stunned into silence. Reluctantly, he had to admit that _that_ was the hottest image he had ever seen and that was saying something. He was starting to regret ever calling the boy on stage 'gay face'.

Every one of the audiences was in shock except for one Mercedes Jones who was sniggering quietly to herself and covertly snapping pictures of the other's reactions. Puck couldn't help the 'damn, Princess is smoking' escaping from his mouth which earned him a glare from Blaine.

Kurt was shackled to the X-frame with his arms and legs spread in an 'X'. He wore a black corset that extended from below his chest to his hip. It was criss-crossed in the front with blood red ribbons and had a slight curve at the waist area, further accentuating Kurt's lean form. The corset was made of satiny material and the bottom edge was trimmed with lace, giving a soft edge to Kurt's look. To make matters worse (or better whichever you prefer), he had on a pair of leather boy shorts so tight it outlined the curve of his crotch (just wait till he turns around).

Always one for flair, he wore a pair of thigh high boots with 5-inches heels that looked like it was painted onto his legs, creating the illusion of longer legs. The front of the boots was laced in a criss-cross from top to bottom, giving the viewers a sneak peek of his pale white skin. To complete the look, the only accessory he had on was a red double leather collar with a silver 'B' letter hanging from sitting on his neck, making his skin seemed luminous.

As he sang out the words to the song, he moved against the restraints like he was struggling to escape from their clutches. His eyes half closed as if he was drowning in the deepest darkest desires known to mankind, the ever changing colour of his eyes highlighted by the kohl eyes (drawn by Mercedes of course). He gazed lustfully at the two male Cheerios, biting on his bottom lips which shined with the lip gloss (Mercedes) applied on his lips as he continued to writhe against the restraints, silently begging for them to release him.

Caught in his sultry gaze, the two men moved to unlatch his legs first then his wrists and stood close together to catch the singer as he slid down the frame.

_Cause I may be bad__  
><em>_But I'm perfectly good at it__  
><em>_Sex in the air__  
><em>_I don't care__  
><em>_I love the smell of it__  
><em>_Sticks and stones__  
><em>_May break my bones__  
><em>_But chains and whips__  
><em>_Excite me_

As Kurt harmonised with Santana and Brittany, his hands rove over the expanse of the men's bare chest and abs, grazing their skin lightly with his nails. He leaned closer to the one on the left and brushed his nose against the man's neck as he crooned 'Come on, I like it. Like it.'

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_I like it__  
><em>_Like it__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_I like it__  
><em>_Like it_

When Blaine witnessed his boyfriend practically molesting the two male cheerleaders, he almost growled with unconcealed jealousy, his nails digging into the soft plush armrest of his seat. He was torn between wanting to rip the men from Kurt and wanting to go up onstage and ravish his delicious looking boyfriend.

Sebastian stared at Kurt with unabashed desire. He was practically eye-fucking the countertenor as his eyes shined with a hungry gleam.

As Kurt sang the next verse, he pushed the two male cheerleaders away and slinked to the forefront of the stage. He moved with the predatory grace of a panther, moving as if he was hunting for his prey.

_Love is great, love is fine__  
><em>_Out the box, out of line__  
><em>_The affliction of the feeling__  
><em>_Leaves me wanting more_

He was purring out the last verse of that part when his hands began to touch all over himself, from his hips to chest. He moaned out the word 'more' when he caught one of his nipples between the 'V' of his forefinger and middle finger.

Everyone turned red at the obscene sounds escaping from the usual seemingly innocent boy and Mr Schuester had half the mind to stop the performance but he could not get his limbs to work and it felt like someone had robbed him of his ability to speak.

Blaine very inconspicuously tried to cross his legs, in a seemingly casual fashion (even though the moment was caught by Mercedes), to hide the growing bulge in his jeans. He never realised the versatility of his boyfriend's voice and he could not help the thought of what Kurt would sound like if he was to pin him to the bed and have his way with him. It would certainly be _oh so delicious_.

When Santana and Brittany joined in to harmonise with Kurt again, they moved towards him and began touching all over his body while grinding up and down against his body. Before letting Kurt go, Brittany grabbed Kurt by his neck and pulled him into a very wet and hot kiss. As they kissed, the blonde Cheerio ran her fingers through his already mussed up hair before pulling back. Kurt's lips looked even fuller than before and with his I've-just-got-ravished hair, he looked utterly fuckable.

_Oh__  
><em>_I love the feeling__  
><em>_You bring to me__  
><em>_Oh, you turn me on__  
><em>_It's exactly what__  
><em>_I've been yearning for__  
><em>_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir__  
><em>_With my body suit on, on, on__  
><em>_I like it__  
><em>_Like it_

Kurt turned around so his back faced the audience as he continued to sing and he couldn't help the small smirk that quirked his lips when he heard the gasps and was that a moan he just heard? As he danced and writhed on the stage, he crooked his finger and motioned for the two male Cheerios from earlier to come near him. They moved towards him, one standing in front of him while another stood to the side by his rear end. Kurt steadied himself by placing his palms on the shoulder of the man in front of him as he bent over, his pert butt in the face of his audience. The other guy standing by his rear moved nearer and began to palm him ass, causing Kurt to moan out the words instead. In actuality, the countertenor was a little anxious as he braced himself.

Blaine almost fainted when his boyfriend turned around and could not help the small moan that escaped from his mouth. The boy shorts Kurt wore did not cover his buttock fully, at least allowing almost half of it to be in view. He was tempted to go up onstage and grab that pert little bubble butt, claiming it under his ownership. He could imagine covering them with hickeys, worshipping and loving them forever. And when he watched the male Cheerios touching _his_ boyfriend's ass, he almost flew off the handle. He had risen up from his seat and was about to stalk up the stage when he was held back by both Mike and Sam. He was breathing very harshly but calmed down a little when the guy was no longer groping Kurt's ass.

To his horror however, the guy took the flogger strapped to his waist and began to caress Kurt's ass with the end. After a few more seconds of teasing Kurt with the flogger, the male Cheerios delivered a not so gentle blow against the diva's ass, causing him to gasp out the last verse of that song, which ironically was 'give it to me strong', from the sting of the strike. And the audience could see the exposed part of his pale ass slowly reddening.

_Cause I may be bad__  
><em>_But I'm perfectly good at it__  
><em>_Sex in the air__  
><em>_I don't care__  
><em>_I love the smell of it__  
><em>_Sticks and stones__  
><em>_May break my bones__  
><em>_But chains and whips__  
><em>_Excite me_

As Kurt belted out the chorus, Sebastian's mind began to fill with images of him doing unspeakable acts to the boy that would make even the most sinful soul in hell flinch. In his mind, the countertenor was wearing only that pair of bend-me-over-the-table-and-fuck-me-now thigh high boots with the collar adorning his neck as the Warbler demand him on his knees. The beautiful and sexy boy would be begging to be taken and Sebastian would devour him completely. The Warbler did not even bother hiding the evident tent he was pitching in his slacks as his eyes rove hungrily over the expanse of pale skin exposed to the audience.

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_I like it__  
><em>_Like it__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_Come on__  
><em>_I like it__  
><em>_Like it_

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<em>

Kurt strutted and danced amongst the backup dancers as he sang out the last verse of the song and while he moved across the stage. When he stopped in the middle, all the Cheerios crowded by his side and began running their hands over his body in an act of debauchery. The male Cheerios with the whip was positioned behind Kurt and in his boldness, he mouthed at the side of his neck just as Brittany did the same to his collarbone from another side. Kurt moved his right arm behind and hooked it around the guy's neck while he writhed and grinded his ass against the guy's front while the guy had one hand on the diva's bare hip.

At the end of the song, Kurt striked a pose similar to the one at the beginning of the Gaga's Born This Way number they did the year before.

g-l-e-e

Silence.

Few seconds later, the auditorium rang out with a thunderous applause. Kurt panted slightly from the exertion of his performance and beamed brightly at the absolutely positive reactions towards his performance. He couldn't believe it! He had pull through the whole number without a hitch. It was flawless if he dare say so himself.

"Kurt!"

The countertenor looked towards the direction of the familiar voice calling his name and saw it was his boyfriend. He grinned and rushed down from the stage to meet with him. Blaine was looking at him with a peculiar expression.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hey, beautiful." Was Blaine's response as he grabbed Kurt's hands in his.

"So… what did you think?"

"That… was THE hottest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Kurt blushed at Blaine's statement and looked down coyly at their joint hands. "Really?"

"Hey, look at me." Blaine released one of his hands and tilted Kurt's chin upwards so the countertenor was looking at him. "You were absolutely amazing there. You took my breath away."

At his answer, Kurt offered another bashful smile and his breath was caught as he stared into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. The emotion he saw swirling inside the hazel orbs touched his heart and made it ache.

The moment was broken when Santana shouted from the stage, "Get your mack on already, Frank Zappa!"

Without another prompt, Blaine surged forward and crashed his lips onto Kurt's as his arms snaked around Kurt's waist, holding him close. Kurt moaned into the kiss as he felt Blaine's lips against him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. The both of them were so lost in the moment they had forgotten about where they were and the fact they were surrounded by friends and rivals.

Blaine nipped on the bottom of his boyfriend's lip as his hands roamed lower and palmed Kurt's ass in a possessive manner. The feel of Kurt's soft skin felt so good he couldn't control it when he grinded his crotch against Kurt's, drawing out a low moan from scantily clad boy.

"Ahem… guys. W-We… should be getting on with the performances." Mr Schuester piped up a little awkwardly.

Kurt's muddled mind began to clear when he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mr Schuester's. Then he remembered he was still in the auditorium with the rest of New Directions, Trouble Tones, and not to mention the Warblers. He quickly pulled back from the scorching kiss, panting softly to regain his breath.

"B-Blaine… stop … n-not here…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear as his boyfriend relentlessly kissed along his jaw and neck.

"Mm… Kurt… smells so good…" Blaine breathed against his pale and flawless skin, inhaling deeply. Reluctantly he pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt blushed again and was about pull Blaine to the seating but was halted when his boyfriend spoke up, "Promise me something Kurt."

"What is it?"

"Promise me to _never _let any other guys touch you like that ever. I can't stand the thought and sight of another's hands on you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's gaze and he couldn't help but be turned on by the possessive glint in his boyfriend's eyes. "Promise." He breathed the word against his lips.

"Good." Then Blaine pulled away and took off the coat he was wearing and put it around Kurt's shoulders before wrapping his arm around Kurt and leading him into the seats further to the back.

Kurt was about to sit down but he yelped softly when his boyfriend pulled him into his lap. "Possessive are we?" He looked at his boyfriend with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Hm. I have to with such a naughty boyfriend. Letting the guys touch you and even flog you. You couldn't keep your hands off of them either. You think they are hotter than me?"

Kurt grew more flustered at his boyfriend's every words. "Never! No one but you, Blaine. No one can compare…"

"I find that hard to believe. You'll have to convince me, baby." Blaine said into Kurt's neck darkly.

"H-How?" Kurt breathed out softly.

"After Invitationals. My house."

g-l-e-e

'Damn. Hummel sure has one fine piece of ass.' Sebastian thought to himself at the end of Kurt's performance. He watched the way the boy's face flushed and spread downwards to his pale chest. With the rather chilly air in the auditorium from the air conditioner, Kurt's pink nipples had erected into stiff peaks and what he would give to taste, lick, and suck on it.

He licked his lips at the thought of having his wicked ways with the boy. He decided then and there the whole bashful school boy thing ain't that hot after all.

He would have to think of a scheme to get rid of the Burt Reynolds wannabe and go after the alluring beauty and make him his as he watched Blaine Anderson practically mouth raping his devilishly beautiful Angel with jealousy.

Yes. He _will_ make Kurt Elizabeth Hummel his Angel.

**E.N.D**

**Frank Zappa sang a song called "Keep it Greasy" thus why Santana called Blaine that. And yes I compared Sebastian to two Disney characters lol. **

**I would like to mention that there's an ongoing project for A CrissColfer Christmas Gift. Check out my profile for further instructions. Another project would be for Darren Criss birthday. I'm making him a scrapbook. If you're interested just PM me :) TQVM. **

**tinkerisebil . tumblr . com**


End file.
